Blog utilisateur:FrenchTouch/Firewatch et l'Art de la Contemplation
center|670px|link=w:c:communaute:Aide:Equipe_Jeux_vidéo Bonjour, je suis FrenchTouch, membre de l'équipe Jeux vidéo mise en place par Hypsoline le 9 septembre 2016 et ce blog fait partie d'une série dédiée au média vidéoludique à laquelle contribuent tous les membres de l'équipe. Le 9 février 2016, Campo Santo Productions LLC et Panic, Inc. présentent ''Firewatch'', un jeu vidéo dit d'aventure (nous y reviendrons) à la première personne dont le but est vraisemblablement... Non existant. Son histoire se déroule mais aucun réel but n'est déterminé, et le joueur doit se laisser porter par le rythme du jeu — en faisant cela, Firewatch popularise une nouvelle façon de raconter une histoire, un nouveau regard sur le monde vidéoludique. « The types of games that I personally like to play are more substantial. They're game where I can sit on my couch or in front of my computer and be told a story. » (Les types de jeux auxquels j'aime personnellement jouer sont plus substantiels. Ce sont des jeux où je peux m'asseoir sur mon canapé ou en face de mon ordinateur et être conté une histoire.) — Cabel Sasser (Panic Incorporated) pour Polygon Un genre nouveau, ou une vieillerie modernisée ? Avec l'avènement des jeux indépendants, les genres se diversifient, et ainsi voient le jour nombre de jeux où l'objectif est difficilement discernable, s'il l'est, et où le joueur est emporté par l'histoire du médium — parmi les exemples les plus populaires se trouvent Limbo et Inside, deux jeux extrêmement populaires principalement liés à des phases de plates-formes — et dans le tas se trouve, se démarque Firewatch, avec une esthétique recherchée dont certains noteront quelques subtiles ressemblances avec le style de Team Fortress 2, une histoire simple, mais compréhensible et surtout vivante, de par un jeu d'acteur tout aussi simple mais très construit, une atmosphère paisible qui saura changer pour le pire, et le tout harmonieusement organisé pour en faire plus qu'un simple jeu, une véritable expérience émotionnelle pour certains. Mais, que fait vraiment Firewatch pour se démarquer ? Sa campagne marketing n'est pas plus impressionnante que celle d'autres jeux, ce n'est pas forcément le plus beau, le plus fort émotionnellement, ou même le plus technique. Mais de quoi est constitué Firewatch, pourquoi connaît il tant de succès ? Pour cela, il faut comprendre les tendances actuelles et en quoi le jeu brille. Le jeu de rôle et son influence sur le vidéoludisme Le jeu de rôle, le jeu tout court est une activité sociale,Voir [http://www.silentdrift.net/articles/nancy_resume003.pdf Comment ça marche, le jeu de rôle ?] de Christoph Boeckle pour une très bonne explication sur le sujet. qui relève donc d'un esprit de communauté ; le but du jeu vidéo à l'heure actuelle n'est pas seulement d'accomplir plus de prouesses techniques, mais aussi sociales et artistiques, en l'occasion, une histoire qui parle aux joueurs et une histoire qui rassemble les joueurs. Pendant que Dark Souls et Super Meat Boy faisaient parler de leur difficulté, Journey et Limbo faisaient parler de leur histoire, leur mystère — si la difficulté provoque une émotion vive comme la colère chez certains, il serait tout aussi profitable de provoquer une vive tristesse, joie, ou peur par exemple, car, en effet, les émotions font vendre,Voir [http://blog.hubspot.com/sales/how-to-use-emotions-to-sell#sm.00005mf4nv156gdpbuco623jvd5a9 How to Use Emotions to Sell] par Emma Brudner, [http://www.iae-toulouse.fr/files/sitemrh/Les-theories-de-la-motivation-au-travail.pdf Les Théories de la Motivation au Travail] par Fabien Saulnier (Recommendation personnelle : La théorie de McClelland,) et [http://www.sellthefeeling.com/resources/articles/STF-Emotions_Are_Key_to_Sales_Success.pdf Emotions are the Key to Sales Success] (en) par Larry Pinci et Phil Glosserman pour plus d'explications sur l'implication des émotions sur nos achats. c'est ce qui a fait le succès de Braid, Flower, ou Outlast entre autres.Voir aussi [http://www.uxmatters.com/mt/archives/2007/07/what-puts-the-design-in-interaction-design.php What Puts the Design in Interaction Design] (en) pour en savoir plus sur le design interactif, une autre facette importante de la sociologie vidéoludique. Pour en revenir à une facette plus concrète — et simple à comprendre — l'idée seule de raconter une histoire à travers le jeu provient des jeux de rôle sur table, style ''Donjons & Dragons'', et, fondamentalement, le jeu vidéo moderne prend bien plus d'inspiration sur le jeu de rôle qu'il n'y paraît, car c'est ça qui nous fait ressentir des choses que l'on ne voyait que très peu avant, c'est ça qui fait que le jeu vidéo se démarque en général, malgré le fait qu'on semble « ne plus avoir d'idées, » (ce qui est totalement faux, bien sûr) ainsi, l'univers vidéoludique évolue en agrégeant des méthodes anciennes aux techniques nouvelles, ce qui saurait s'apparenter, historiquement à la naissance du jazz et du rock aux États-Unis, des techniques nouvelles mélangées à l'esprit ancien des traditions africaines exportées en Amérique à travers l'esclavage. Or, là où Firewatch en particulier se souligne, c'est par sa structure qui est un équilibre entre le jeu et la réalité, et ce qui en fait une telle œuvre malgré son apparente simplicité. Firewatch et la théorie LNS La théorie LNS est une hypothèse contractualiste qui part de l'interaction entre les joueurs, elle s'applique notamment aux jeux de rôle, et donc, dans ce cas, possiblement à celui de Firewatch. Pour éviter de vous perdre dans les détails, je vais me baser sur deux modèles, pour commencer, le plus accepté généralement, celui de Ron Edwards,Qu'il explique lui-même en trois dissertations (en anglais) : Simulationnisme, ludisme, et narrativisme. un modèle divisé en trois concepts : *Ludisme Le ludisme, c'est le moment où on se pose un défi, où le joueur planifie une stratégie, où il prend des risques, où il dirige le jeu, pas l'inverse. *Narrativisme Le narrativisme en est donc plus ou moins l'inverse, où, normalement, le joueur doit créer sa propre histoire, son propre destin, mais si l'on prend le cas des jeux vidéo, c'est le jeu qui crée l'histoire et le joueur doit créer sa propre expérience vis-à-vis de cette dernière. *Simulationnisme Le simulationnisme, ou déni constructif, est très spécial dans le sens où il implique que les joueurs se mettent dans une situation, une époque ou un lieu différent du leur, c'est donc la base de l'immersion. Et là ou Firewatch ''brille, c'est qu'au lieu de seulement appliquer le point de vue narratif comme beaucoup de tout petits jeux indés, le point de vue simulationniste comme, eh bien, les simulations non-parodiques ou simplement les jeux vidéo de rôle, ou même le point de vue ludique, qui est proéminent à travers tout l'industrie du jeu vidéo, ''Firewatch semble appliquer les trois. Le jeu est principalement narratif, certes, sachant que l'histoire du jeu ne se déroule pas sans suivre les événements scriptés, mais il est simulationniste car il donne la liberté de choisir comment, et quand les événements vont se suivre, et surtout la liberté de ne pas suivre ces événements. Essayez de rester dans votre tour de guet pendant quatre heures, et le jeu n'avancera pas sans vous, car le jeu dépend de votre rôle et de votre capacité à vous impliquer dans ce rôle. Mais nous n'avons pas abordé le ludisme. Mais il est là, il est présent d'une manière assez non-conventionnelle. Là où le joueur doit faire preuve d'initiative, avoir le sens de la direction et donc avoir une attitude ludique, il s'agit d'exploration. En effet, dans le jeu se trouvent une multitude de caches que le joueur n'est pas forcé d'ouvrir, et qui ne sont pas toutes sur le chemin direct du joueur, donc il faut déclarer son indépendance, temporaire au moins, face au joug du jeu afin de toutes les trouver. Mais ce n'est pas tout, le ludisme du jeu vient aussi d'une mécanique secondaire — à un moment, le joueur trouvera un appareil photo, qui servira pour quelques événements scriptés, mais indépendamment de ça, elle sert à prendre des photos d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Mais, comme il s'agit d'un appareil photo jetable, l'usage est limité, et si vous faites une mauvaise photo, elle restera telle quelle, il y a donc un risque de faire un mauvais choix, un risque à prendre en compte et à contourner. De plus, lorsque le jeu est fini, le joueur peut choisir d'envoyer ses photos sur un serveur dédié, et elles peuvent même être développées par Panic Incorporated, et tous ces éléments se combinent pour pénétrer dans la réalité. Conclusion Finalement, Firewatch, à travers sa construction intriquée mais sa si simple façade, force le joueur à l'apprécier, ce qui est le véritable art de ce jeu, celui de la contemplation, et par là je ne veux pas dire le style artistique qui, avouons-le est magnifique, mais celui qui vous pousse à prendre votre temps si vous voulez l'apprécier. Vous pourriez courir du début à la fin du jeu sans apprécier les dialogues et le finir en une heure ; mais si la plupart des parties durent quatre à six heures, c'est le choix des joueurs, votre choix, et le jeu, pourtant n'ayant pas de multijoueur, réussit à unir la communauté vidéoludique, en silence. Lectures annexes : 5. À tous les anglophones en devenir ou en pratique, je suggère la lecture de What Video Games Have to Teach Us About Learning and Literacy de James Paul Gee, un ouvrage sur la manière de laquelle les jeux vidéo peuvent aider à l'apprentissage, à partager avec vos professeurs ! Catégorie:Billets de blog